


Trace your steps

by Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Tarot References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chariot, Seven of Wands, The Wheel, The Sun, Knave of Chalizes - if you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace your steps

**Author's Note:**

> kaige68 dealt me five tarot cards yesterday and this is what I came up with. . . . o.o And now I am going back to Pele v.v

**What started it: The Chariot**

There isn’t much to keep him going after The Call.

He is already running on empty when he reaches Hawaii, hasn’t even enough left in him to properly listen to the governor. He is set on finding Hesse and taking him out. What happens afterwards . . . He will think about that, when it is happening.

He is strangely numb while surveying the crime scene up until he enters the garage.

The Marquise is still _there_. That stupid car they never got around to fixing.

The toolbox is the only thing that keeps him from losing it right there.

The toolbox and that loudmouthed detective.

He isn’t quite sure how he ends up calling the governor and taking over the case, but hey, he got his will and finding Hesse with the governors backup will be much easier. And if he shanghais one blond ex-Jersey with too much energy for his own good into it to keep himself fueled, that is nobody’s business but his own.

 

**What set it in motion: Seven of Wands, The Wheel**

He can not believe this. He just can not. And he is not thinking about it now. His team is counting on him, he will deal with the betrayal later.

His mind is thankfully blank, while he walks his team through the operation. They are quick and well acquainted with each other. They are capable enough that he leaves them with basic instructions and goes after his former friend.

It comes to a face-off down at the beach. He holds his own quite well, Nick has always had more muscle mass but he isn’t the fastest. He isn’t sure how their fight is going to end until something comes to his mind.

If Nick gets past him, he gets to his team. To his friends. That is not an option.

He is still a little winded when Danny comes out of the house and he knows with a surprising certainty that the rest of the attackers has been taken care of. He steps into the light to ease the wariness on Danny’s face.

It takes him a moment to understand, what he is seeing there. Danny has been worried. Danny has been worried about him and is now relieved, that he is okay.

A strange feeling

 

**Where you are now: The Sun**

Self-reflection has never been his strong side, but perhaps he should try it more often. Two almost heart attacks in one day are too many.

He has known that Danny has become important to him, more and more so over the last year. He just hasn’t been aware what was happening along the line. In his defense, it is not every day that you fall for your male partner and best friend when you yourself are male. Or he is just trying to fool himself.

Really, what did he think he was doing, when he took Danny out with the Marquise? Or on the hike to the petroglyphs? He can’t even remember what he told himself to make that sound plausible.

He has to get a grip on himself, Sang Min is still free and running around and Chin and Kono are looking at him as if to say, duh, nice you got here too, we are waiting for quite a while now.

 

**What to do now: Knave of Chalices**

It has only been a question of time till he got his ass in gear once he got his head out of the sand. It figures that it is during one of Danny’s well loved rants, when he cues in to the fact that Danny doesn’t sound angry. Not even  frustrated or resigned or like just blowing steam.

Nope, fond is the word you are looking for and suddenly he feels inexplicably happy and giddy.

They are in the middle of the bullpen when he grabs Danny around the waist, pulls him close and kisses him silent.

Kissing Danny is awesome and it gets even better when Danny laughs against his lips before putting his arms around his neck and kissing him back.

He ignores Kono’s whooping somewhere in the background, he can afford to be magnanimous like that.


End file.
